Yu song
Appearance Yu song is a villain in Sin City, though the pictures you see of her on the side. Those are clothing when she relaxing or on a day off from villainy. Yu song's color scheme is pink and black. She has beautiful short hair and bright dark green eyes, it will not be uncommon where you see bandages, cuts, bruises, and scars on her body from her job. Yu song commonly wears a black tank top with a white skull on it, she wears black and pink bows in her hair when she out and around town. Sometimes she wears a pink sleeveless jacket. She wears a pink and black belt, and a torn up black pants, that goes with her pink and black sneakers. ' When in villain mode, Yu song goes by the name of Death Derby. She wears a predominantly pink roller skating helmet with black frill on it. Wearing her trademark black tank top with the skull on it. She puts pink shoulder pads with black spikes on it, the same with her elbows. She wears pink gloves with black gauntlets pink and silver spikes on the back of its hand. She wears a pink belt with a white skull as the buckle, with torn up black pants and pink knee pants with black spikes on it. She wears pink and black roller stakes. Her weapon is a silver mace that is pink and black, with a silver heart at the end of it. Personality Yu song outside being a villain, she also very hyper, and a kind sweetheart to her allies. sometimes she doesn't know her own strength and a slap on the back might give a pained expression. She has a knack for making goodies, but if you're a hero she might put a bomb in that cake she makes you. She has somewhat of an egotistical side in battle, and often talks smack to her enemies. she doesn't take losing as an option. She enjoyingly loves to play Disco music while she does her evil schemes. She is a loner when it comes to her villainy. She has no minions, but she is apart of L.O.N.E. Death Derby swiftly moves around her enemies with her roller skate, that she adds rockets to move extra fast. Derby is a pretty hard hitter, but she can't take too many hits herself. She has roller skate like boots that make her go really fast, like roller derby, she rams you to the ground. Many people say getting punched by her feels like getting hit by a boulder. She is quick and nimble, so hitting her is a challenge, but one good hit normally gets her done. Yu song is a level 6 villain, she has been a villain since she was 15 years old, later in life she became a mother at the age of 18 and a few years later she had another one, though her boyfriend left her and she was a single mother, balanced life of villainy and motherhood. Family Holly Song: Holly is the youngest child of Yu song, she is the age of 5 years old, Holly is very smart for her age, and can read at a higher reading level than most kids her age. Holly loves reading and learning, any book you give her she would read with a smile on her face. Holly has black hair and blue eyes. Ryker Song: Ryker is the oldest child of Yu song, he is the age of 8. Ryker always goes by the name of Ry by his sister and mother. Ryker has orange hair and green eyes. Ryker is sort of dumb for his age, but he is very mischievous. Ryker has an intense interest in war and fighting, give him a war book and he'd have his sister read it too him. Category:Characters Category:Sin City